


firsts

by 100demons



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/pseuds/100demons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet in a cafe just outside Bukyo Ward that Riko read about online, filled with the soft thrum of a hundred purring cats and the click-clack of claws against cool stone tiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	firsts

They meet in a cafe just outside Bukyo Ward that Riko read about online, filled with the soft thrum of a hundred purring cats and the click-clack of claws against cool stone tiles. Tea, no milk and two spoonfuls of sugar. Little fairy cakes with spun sugar hats poised jauntily on their heads, almost too pretty to eat. Outside, the evening sky is streaked with rosy orange fingers of light, blurring the delicate lines between night and day.

“Hello little handsome one,” Momoi coos at the sleepy-eyed kitten curled up in her lap, the tip of her finger slowly tracing the soft curve of his ears.

“I’ve always wanted to come here,” Riko says and sets her pale blue teacup down on the table with a gentle clink. Her lips leave a bright red stain on the otherwise spotless cup. “But I never had the time, what with coaching and working at my Dad’s gym.”

Momoi gives her a small smile. “Can you imagine the boys here?”

Riko’s sharp eyes gleam. “I can imagine all the cleanup I would have to do.”

“I’m glad it’s just us then,” Momoi laughs, too loud and too bright and with her head thrown back, revealing the smooth milky white curve of her neck.

“Me too,” Riko says quietly and looks down at her reflection in the rippled surface of her tea, painted in shades of oolong. Her face gives her a coy look, red-stained lips curved and eyes glittering with amusement. She likes the way the dark eyeshadow makes her eyes look bigger, care of Teppei’s steady hand.

“I’ve never done this before,” Momoi says, placing her hand on the table, just inches from Riko’s own. “So if I mess up—” She giggles nervously, her cheeks flushing a pale pink.

Riko looks up at Momoi’s eyes rimmed carefully with kohl, at the bangs carefully swept to the side and pinned with a strawberry-shaped barrette, at the little ‘o’ her parted lips make. 

“I think we can work it out together,” she says and closes the gap between their fingertips.


End file.
